


Miscellany

by Dark_Stone27



Category: The Witch's House, 魔女の家 | Majo no Ie | The Witch's House (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Stone27/pseuds/Dark_Stone27
Summary: A series of short prompt fics about "The Witch's House" by Fummy because this game broke me and this is how I cope with it. (Also, because I wanna see more interactions between Viola and Ellen)





	1. Prompt # 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola wants to make it up to Ellen after being suddenly afraid of her

**1.) Compensation**

"I'm gonna face my fears!!" The blonde exclaimed.

Confusion made their way visible on the sick girl's face. She raised an eyebrow and allowed her friend to explain what she meant by that.

"If I'm gonna be your friend, I want to be worthy to be called one. Starting by helping you with your bandages."

"Wait, what-"

"Here, I'll help you replace them. I even brought spare ones with me!"

"A-Ah, no. You don't have to..."

"But I want to!! I'm your friend, right? Friends help each other out like this."

".....seriously....."

Ellen was right. Viola was a **VERY** stubborn girl.

It's not like the idea makes the purplette uncomfortable. Feeling any sort of happiness might be a rarity for her, but it doesn't mean she isn't capable of feeling such a thing anymore. Really, it's nice to know that the other girl cares so much about her. Viola is certainly kind. But her kindness sometimes also makes her vulnerable. At least this reassured Ellen enough that her ***friend*** won't be abandoning her anytime soon.

 _"Not that I'd let her, either way."_ She thought.

The blonde scooted closer to her and attempted to lift the blanket covering her legs. This caught her off guard and she immediately tried to stop her by grabbing the other girl's left wrist.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she exclaimed.

"What? I did say I'd help you change your bandages, didn't I?"

Viola gently peeled the purplette's dainty fingers off of it's tight grip on her wrist and offered a warm and soft smile. As her blanket was slowly pulled down, Ellen couldn't help but look away in discomfort. This is bad. **REALLY** bad. At this point, the braided girl will surely be afraid of her for good. She prepared to say something, **anything** to make Viola feel pity for her again.

Turns out she doesn't really need to say anything. **At all.**

"I.....I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm sorry I couldn't do much to help you." Was what she heard spoken softly by the other girl. She was currently looking down. Judging by the faint tremble in her voice and of her shoulders, the blonde seemed to be on the verge of tears.

_Perfect. She's more **unlikely** to leave her now._

Bandaged hands moved and placed themselves at the either side of Viola's face. Making her tilt her head up. Green eyes meeting yellow ones.

Ellen was smiling back at her. But nobody knew if it's genuine or not.

"Don't worry. I'm happy as long as you keep visiting me here, Viola. It's enough."

It's not. It really isn't. But Viola herself doesn't need to know that, of course.

"Is that......true?"

"You trust me, don't you?"

".....I do."

_She almost felt bad for her. **Almost.**_


	2. Prompt # 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A darker representation centering around Viola's "kindness"

**2.) Acquiesce**

_"Be kind to everyone."_

Is what her father would usually say to her aside from, _"Don't go deep into the forest."_

He even made her promise it to him, so she had no choice but to keep it. The blonde even went as far as to think she was being _**forced**_ into it. But as long as it would please her dad, then it's fine. It'll be okay. Her own feelings aren't that important anyways. _They never **were.**_

When she made that promise to Ellen, that she'll do absolutely anything to be at the girl's side or to help her in any way possible, she _**knew**_ that she's gonna have to keep her promise whether she likes it or not. Because good people don't break promises, right? Only the horrible ones do.

And being a horrible person is the _**last**_ thing Viola wanted to be at the time.

****

****

So after the body switch, when she knows that her magic, even though it's not really hers, is capable of killing her traitorous friend, she **still** couldn't bring herself to do so. Even when she tried her damnedest to convince herself it was the right thing to do, she just couldn't. And she knows **exactly** why.

Because she made a promise to her. And now she _**has**_ to keep it. No matter how much she _**doesn't**_ want to anymore.

The cold feeling of misery washed over her. And she couldn't do much about it but to vehemently sob in plethoric sorrow, agony and despair.

_Sometimes, Viola wasn't really **kind.** She just really hates **breaking promises.**_


	3. Prompt # 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What-if scenario where Viola chooses to not follow the black cat

**3.) Twist**

"Meow...."

A black cat was staring back at her. It's long thin tail slowly swaying from side to side behind it.

Viola released the breath she never knew she was holding.

"Phew, don't scare me like that. Come here." After sighing in relief, the blonde motioned for the cat to come near her. But it didn't and instead, turned it's back against her and started heading towards the opposite direction.

It turned to look at her once more and meowed. Huh? Does it want her to follow?

The dark feline didn't even gave her enough time to think about it and merely continued on it's way. Viola clumsily stood on her feet to follow it. "H-Hey, wait up!" she only realized then that this cat was taking her deep into the forest. Well, way deeper than where she's already gone to. Strange....it feels like it was somehow leading her to some sort of secret magical land.

The braided girl can't help but giggle at the thought.

A pretty bed of red and yellow colored flowers caught her attention and she immediately forgot about the black cat. Their mesmerizing beauty and elegance had her in awe. _"I've never seen these kind of flowers around here before!"_ Viola thought. She then ran over to it and began staring. Completely ignoring the low meow of a certain feline from a distance.

__

__

Her hands moved to touch it's petals gently. _"Wow...."_ she almost thought that her eyes must probably be sparkling with adoration. She had always been a fan of flowers. Any kinds of it never fails to put a smile on her face. She decided to pick one up and brought it close to her nose -- before taking a sniff.

They smelled **wonderful.** Her father will surely like them as well. Their sweet scent and lovely appearance could practically abate his fatigue. Viola picked up a few more of the colorful flowers and quickly hurried home in excitement; unaware of the horrible fate she just managed to avoid that day.


	4. Prompt # 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen Keeps degrading herself and Viola attempts to make her stop

**4.) Indignant**

"I'm sorry for the mess."

Viola apologized. Now looking at the wet stains on the room's beautiful vibrantly colored carpet.

The younger girl just waves it off. "No big deal. The doctor will help clean that up later on." She smiled as she handed the blonde a nearby towel to dry her hair. "You really shouldn't go out in the rain like that, Viola. You could get sick." Ellen paused as if deep in thought.

"If that happens, you won't be able to visit me anymore." She continued, then frowning deeply and began staring at the ground.

Viola flinched at the sudden realization that she just made her friend upset all because of her own carelessness. Quickly drying herself off and setting down the handed towel aside, she scrambled to think of a way to comfort her.

"D-Don't worry! I can assure you I won't ever do that again. And, uh....speaking of the doctor..." She hesitated a bit. The braided girl had always wanted to ask Ellen about the person who took care of her right from the start but Viola feels like it's not really that important at the moment.

Though, curiousity got the better of her this time around. "Are they always out at this hour? I don't seem to notice them when I came in here." While fidgeting with her skirt, she wondered if that was a subject her friend is even willing to talk about.

She's not right. But, she's not wrong either.

There was a sigh. "Well, they're not avoiding you if that's what you're getting at." Came a straightforward answer from the purplette. Her tone was not harsh. But it's obvious her mood had slightly changed. Viola quickly blurted out a silent _"I'm sorry."_

"You really don't have to apologize. I'd be suspicious too if the person that was suppose to be taking care of my friend never showed themselves to me. I don't blame them, though. After all, who would want to be around something so....."

Another pause.

**_"Disgusting."_ **

Viola never noticed she was currently trembling after that word was uttered.

Not out of fear, of course. But rather, out of anger.

She rarely felt that emotion, if she were to be honest. And it was only one time. The time when her mother disappeared.

The blonde doesn't like people who makes others worried. Making them worried by degrading themselves, insulting themselves. Making the other person feel bad about themselves for not being able to help.

_She absolutely **DESPISED** it._

"I could even go as far as saying they probably hate me. I don't blame them for that, either. Because I feel the same way."

A dreadful feeling was beginning to envelope her as she tightened her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"I hate myself as well."

**"STOP THAT!!!"**

Ellen abruptly turned to look at the still shaking girl beside her. Her face has a mixture of shock and confusion. Viola on the other hand, was hanging her head down so her expression was hidden.

Slowly looking back at the other, her vision now being cloudy due to the tears threatening to make their way out of her eyes, and breathing erratically through gritted teeth.

Her voice was not loud but there's a significant amount of force in it which is conspicious enough for anyone to know she was currently furious. "Don't say those things!! Saying you're disgusting.....and hating yourself....it's awful! You shouldn't do that! You....Y-You...." Who was she even angry at? Ellen? Herself? She's not sure anymore but she definitely feels like a toddler throwing a tantrum right after not getting what she wanted.

Her emotions were currently out of control so she made a sharp intake of breath, then exhaling before remaining quiet -- afraid of saying things she'll most certainly regret afterwards.

She then felt something warm settled on one of her shoulders. Soft unsteady sobs escaped her lips as she finally let herself cry freely. Not caring if there was someone present and could see this weak side of herself. Her friend pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair comfortingly.

Truth to be told, she was still frustrated that she doesn't have enough courage to say what she really wanted to say to the purplette.

_How **dare** you._

_How can you **hate** something I **love**?_


End file.
